Goodbye to the Attempt on Eternity
is Osamu Dazai's character song, sung by Dazai's seiyuu, Mamoru Miyano. The song is included in Lyrics Romaji= Ukiyo wo arukeba machi wa nugi suteta Kinou to chigau kao shiteru Sore nara doushite konna mono dake ga Kawaranu mama iki wo suru na darou? Kurikaeshi te o nobasedo mata Suri nukeru negai oi kakete Hateshinai kyou no naka samayou kono mi wa Dokoka ni aru yoake wo machi wabiteru Ikite ku imi sae tsukame yashinai nara Kono kudaranai yoru ni goodbye Sou omou no ni Ima da koko ni iru Karei ni akarui maku hiki nozomedo Donchou mada ori nakute Soro soro ii darou nounai ripiito no Melancholy aki aki na no sa Owarasete shimaitai to nozonde Shimau no wa hitsuzen Yogoreta kako mo saa Mu ni nare Shikkaku da to tsugetai sore wa jibun jishin Dare ka issho ni te wo tori kowarenai ka? Misui ja mitasenai kimochi wo kakaete Shayou ni kageru hibi wo endless Sonna sekai de Kimi wo misuketa Yuki isogu kokoro no se deguchi wo fui ni Hiki todometa sono te wo hodoke nakute Mou sukoshi kono mama ikite mite mo ii Gara ni mo naku omou! Hateshinai kyou no naka samayou kono mi wa Dokoka ni aru yoake wo machi wabiteta Ikite ku imi mada tsukame yashinai kedo Eien ni shibaraku goodbye Kono ukiyo wo Tanoshimou ka |-| Kanji= 浮き世を歩けば街は脱ぎ捨てた昨日と違う顔してる それならどうして、こんな感情-モノ-だけが変わらぬまま 息をするんだろう？ 繰り返し手を伸ばせど また…擦り抜ける“願い”追いかけて 果てしない今日の中　彷徨うこの身は 何処かにある夜明けを待ち詫びてる 生きてく意味さえ掴めやしないなら このくだらない夜にグッド・バイ そう思うのに…未だここに居る。 華麗に明るい幕引き望めど　緞帳まだ下りなくて そろそろいいだろう？ 脳内リピートのメランコリー　飽き飽きなのさ 終わらせて仕舞いたいと望んでしまうのは、必然 汚れた過去も　さあ、無になれ 失格だと告げたい　それは自分自身 誰か一緒に手を取り壊れないか？ 未遂じゃ満たせない気持ちを抱えて 斜陽に翳る日々をエンドレス そんな世界で…君を見つけた。 逝き急ぐ心の袖口を、不意に引き留めたその手を 解けなくて もう少しこのまま生きてみてもいい 柄にも無く…思う 果てしない今日の中　彷徨うこの身は 何処かにある夜明けを待ち詫びてた 生きてく意味　まだ掴めやしないけど 永遠には暫くグッド・バイ この浮き世を…楽しもうか。 |-| English= As I walk in this fleeting world, the town that has thrown away yesterday changes its face. If that is so, then why do I keep breathing in this unchanging feeling? I reach out repeatedly. Once again, I chase my "wish" that slips through. As I roam this never-ending today, I wait impatiently for the dawn that exists somewhere. If I can't even grasp the meaning of life, then I'll say to this worthless night, good bye. But even though I think so... I'm still here. I wish for a magnificent and bright end, but the curtain hasn't dropped yet. Honestly, it's alright, isn't it? I'm sick of this repeating melancholy inside my head. It's just inevitable that I wish for the end. The tainted past, too, begone! I want to tell everyone it is I, I that have failed. Isn't there anyone to take my hand and cease existing together? I hold the feeling that an attempt isn't enough. Days darkening in the setting sun are endless. In a world like that, I found you. Suddenly, that hand pulls and stops the cuff of my reckless heart. I want to try living like this a little bit more. It's not like me to think so. As I roam this never-ending today, I wait impatiently for the dawn that exists somewhere. Even though I still haven't grasped the meaning of life, For now I say to eternity, good bye. Maybe, I can enjoy this fleeting world. Category:Character songs